


Batman the Green

by Wundersmidget



Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Nights: Metal Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: A story inspired by the Dark Nights Metal comics.





	Batman the Green

Gotham has fallen, fallen to the green, the green that comes from a man who once defended Gotham, but now, power hungry and insane, is its destroyer. A Batman, who had enough, developed an antidote to Poison Ivy’s poison, while poisoning her at the same time. And so he kissed her. Leeched off her powers and poisoned her, but she was protected. Instead, she enchanted him, put him under her spell, and made Gotham fall to its knees.

And now, where Gotham has fallen lies a grave, a rather plain one, made by the lover of the body buried beneath. And if you were to look at this body, you would see a head of red hair, and dry, brittle leaves covering the pale sin of this corpse. And if you were to turn over the body, you would find a mark in her back, one that can only mean one thing. A knifes presence.

And the Batman now lives in the centre of this jungle, controlling the plants that destroy the buildings around town, but it isn’t enough, It is never enough. There were those that tried to stop his crusade, Nightwing, Batgirl, even Harley Quinn tried to stop him. They made good fertiliser for his plants. There was no-one left in Gotham, Arkham had been overtaken by his vines, his old enemies dead in their cells. The Batcave, his old home, was overrun with the Green.

It is never enough.

He took Central City next, the Flash tried to stop him, but failed to stop the green from destroying his city.

If you were to enter what was once the great city, you would find a grave, with a lightning bolt on it. On this grave you will find some simple words of remembrance on it.

_ At least he tried. _

Washington D.C was next, it was easy to take the capital of western civilisation. Of course, there were heroes that tried to stop him.

That was the last anyone saw of the Blue Beetle, or of Cyborg.

It was easy to destroy Wonder Woman, one small bit of a modified form of Scarecrow's fear toxin, and she was off, into the wilderness forever, chasing after an image of the cheetah until it faded, by then she was deep in the jungle, never to be seen again. Superman was easy as well, infuse some Kryptonite into plants and any Kryptonian goes down.

Green lanterns weakness to yellow was easy to exploit, modify some sunflowers, and then he’s no match for the Green.

Aquaman and Atlantis fell next, forgotten underneath the layers of sea plants that covered it.

Soon, the Watchtower fell out of the sky, taking any remaining leaguers with it. The last of Human civilization was lost in the jungle, survivors hid, not daring to stay in one place for long.

And the Batman sat on the throne. The thorns that surrounded his green suit still covered in blood. 

And he smiled.

The green had overtaken the Earth, and Humanity was under his heel.

Long live the Green.


End file.
